Brimstone
|pickupquote = - |video = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfvBe7bhHtw |recharge = N/A |found = Devil Room |unlock = N/A |tears = }} An infinity sign ∞ with a Patriarchal cross ☨ placed on top. This is the alchemical symbol for sulfur. Effect Isaac appears demonic. Picking up Brimstone will multiply Isaac's current damage by 3. Changes tears to a chargeable laser that pierces all objects in its path (including enemies, environmental hazards and walls). It can only be fired after a short charge-up period (approximately 1-2 seconds until Isaac's head begins flashing red). Each laser is emitted for about 2 seconds and hits twice, so it is possible to destroy some two-stage enemies in one shot (Globins and Hives along with the flies they spawn on death), or to strafe the shot over multiple enemies. It is possible to charge before entering a room so that the first shot can be fired immediately. Even if you have not finished charging Brimstone when you pass through a door, it is always fully charged once you enter a new room if you held the charge the whole time. Notes *Attempting to fire the beam before it is fully charged will cancel the charge. *Getting hit while charging will reset the charge. *Increasing your damage stat does increase Brimstone's damage. *Increasing your tears stat usually reduces the charge up time of Brimstone. Interactions *Technology, Dr. Fetus - Overridden by Brimstone, with no stat change. *Mom's Knife, Epic Fetus - Overrides Brimstone. *Shoop Da Whoop! - This active will take a massive damage decrease when paired with Brimstone. Synergies *Chocolate Milk - Allows partial charge doing damage in relation to charging time, but Brimstone will charge slower than it shows (e.g. head flashes before fully charged). Charging before entering a room will result in the appearance of a full charge, but the fired shot will not damage enemies. *The Inner Eye/Mutant Spider/IPECAC - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but has tripled damage. **These damage increases do not stack with each other. *Sacred Heart - Damage of the laser is greatly increased, with a slightly longer charge time. *Polyphemus - Brimstone charges slower (3-4 sec) but is about 10 times stronger. **Actual damage bonus is (bonus from Polyphemus) * 3, so overall bonus decreases if stacked with The Inner Eye/Mutant Spider. *The Common Cold - Laser has chance for poisoning enemies for 2.5 seconds. *Spider's Bite - Laser has a chance to slow enemies down for 2.5 seconds. *Mom's Contacts - Laser has chance to freeze enemies as a normal tear would. *A Lump of Coal - Increased Damage (+2). *Number One - Decreases charge time with no side effects. *Technology 2 - Can shot the Technology 2 laser while charging but damage decreases Gallery brimstone + technology 1.png|Combination of Brimstone and Technology 2 Trivia *According to the Bible, "Brimstone", which is possibly the ancient name for sulfur, evokes the acrid odor of volcanic activity. It is used in conjunction with Fire in an idiomatic expression of signs of God's Wrath, often appearing in reference to the fate of the unfaithful. The term is also used, sometimes pejoratively, to describe a style of Christian preaching that uses vivid descriptions of judgment and eternal damnation to encourage repentance.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_and_brimstone *The symbol that represents Brimstone is known as the Leviathan Cross, the alchemical symbol for Sulfur. Due to Sulfur's association with hell, it is also used as a satanic symbol. Bugs *Release Brimstone and tap multiple times in the direction you fired. This will increase Brimstone's hit times from 2 to a maximum of 4 times, effectively doubling the damage. The beam will visually go downwards despite actually fired in the direction you originally did. Doesn't work with Chocolate Milk. **This bug was popularized by a youtuber called Bisnap and named Brimsnap by a streamer called CobaltStreak. *Brimstone's charge (open mouthed laser) will overlap any item that is on the player's face; this is obviously a graphical bug. *If collected with Mini Mushroom and/or Odd Mushroom (Thin), the Brimstone shot will stop short of the room (horizontally). This is purely aesthetic, and enemies can still be hit, even if the shot does not reach them. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives